


Learning How to Live

by Speedmetal



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Connor is a good guy, Humans Are The Slaves, Lemon, Markus is dead, Multi, North is an ass, So is Colin, sorry - Freeform, this is cringe at its finest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedmetal/pseuds/Speedmetal
Summary: After the androids won there was the question of what to do with the remaining humans. With Markus gone North decided that humans should take on the lesser work so that androids could move on to bigger and better things.Not all androids agreed, Connor grabs up Luci who is torn away from her home with the expectation that she is to become a house slave. This is Connor and Luci's journey in learning how to live.





	1. Chapter 1

**Luci**        

              “Human designated Laborer 5140653 you are now considered a failure to thrive and will be placed as a household slave.” The android in front of me said without much emotion in his voice but the look on his face told me he was feeling very smug. I worked as a hard laborer in a metal mine my job was shoveling. My various overseers through my 18 years had commented that I wasn’t growing fast enough, but they couldn’t send me away because of my mother and the law stating that I as a minor was to be with my mother till age 18. My mother wasn’t that much of an influence to the androids, but the law said I go where she goes. So, if they wanted to send me away to thrive more that would have meant losing their number one laborer. Couldn’t have that now could they. But, today I turned 18, they could do whatever they wanted to me now. The android looked at me and I swear he got smugger, “I will be back for you at 8:45 sharp.” He said turning and walking away. I closed the door and I could hear my mother begin to cry. I began to cry too, this was it for me.

                The next morning, I woke up to my mom and I clinging onto each other. The sun was up and I untangled myself from my mother, not before taking a moment to commit the feeling of her arms around me and the smell of her to my memory. I got up to walk around my home for the last time. All I had known my entire life was my little shack that was basically one room, but my mom and I had put up sheets to separate the space. I began to cry again, I was leaving and I would never see any of this again. It wasn’t long till I went back over to my mom so I could cuddle into her again.  Eventually mom woke up but she just held me, occasionally kissing my forehead. Soon there was a knock on the door I stood up and hugged and kissed my mom and she did to me too. There were no words, we had had plenty the night before. “Goodbye mom, I love you.” I said in her hug as the knock became louder. “I love you too baby, have a nice time.” She said letting me go with a smile. I walked to the door and opened it just as the android was about to knock again. “Let’s go Laborer 5140653.” The android said I walked behind him with my hands clasped in front of me and my head pointed down. I looked down and noticed that I had forgotten to put shoes on, but I didn’t worry about it too much. We walked for a long time till we were outside the work compound and there was a car sitting there.

                “Enter this vehicle. This will take you to your new owner, you are to become house slave. You’re too fragile to do anything else.” The android said with disgust in his voice. I hopped in the autonomous car wordlessly and sat nervously. I had only ever heard about these from the older Laborers, the ones whose great-grandparents drove these around like it was normal. The car started moving as soon as the door closed and I looked at my home until it was just a dot on the horizon. I looked outside, it was beginning to snow outside. There were so many trees outside the compound. I looked outside until I was in an area that had so many nice homes. They were all huge, they could easily fit 20 of my homes inside. I looked outside with marvel until the car stopped and the door opened. “You have reached your destination.” The car chimed out. I hopped out my bare feet freezing in the snow. I looked at the house in front of me. It might as well have been a mansion. It was obnoxiously large. With three levels, huge multi-story windows, what looked to my comfy furniture inside. It was probably warm, and no matter what warmer than I am now. I thought to myself walking towards the door. I walked up and knocked. I rubbed my arms and did a little hop dance to keep my feet from freezing off.

                I fought the urge to buzz again when the door opened and an android I knew from stories opened the door. Connor. “Hello I’m Connor you must be Laborer 5140653, come in.” He said gesturing me inside. I walked in and he shut the door behind me. “Thank you.” I said noticing his lingering stare on my bright red, from the cold air, body. “You are freezing any colder and you would be almost hypothermic.” He said and I just nodded not understanding what he said. “Come over and sit there, I’ll get you something to warm you up.” He said gesturing to a couch and walking away before I had the chance to nod. I walked over and sat looking at the fireplace that existed that I hadn’t seen from the windows. Connor came back with a steaming drink in his hands, it was brown in color. “Here try this, I think you’ll like it.” He said giving me an awkward smile. “Thank you.” I said again before drinking the drink. It was weird. It was warm, sweet, smooth, and sweet. I looked at it again noticing where it did and didn’t cling to the cup. I looked up to seeing Connor intensely staring at me evaluating the drink, he had a small smile on his face. “It’s called hot chocolate.” He said answering a question I had, I nodded and drank some more. “What’s your name?” He asked me, I paused mid-sip. No android had ever asked me my name before, most didn’t care just a number on a form. “My name is Lucille. Just call me Luci, mom uses Lucille for when I’m in trouble.” I mumbled towards the end. “Alright Luci, how do you feel?” Connor asked and I just looked at him in shock. “I’m scared, you’re being really nice. Why?” I asked feeling like this was gonna come back at me. I’ve never seen an android this nice to a human in my life, especially not a house slave. Whenever there was a slave at the compound they just got pushed and shaved around “Well, I suppose it’s because there’s no reason for me to be rude to you. Although I suppose you’re asking because I’m an android mostly. You see I disagree with North, and how she believes that humans should be treated. I may have helped her win the revolution, but I didn’t foresee this outcome…Does that answer your question?” He answered honestly and I nodded. “So…you’re not gonna beat me?” I asked tentatively and he looked disgusted. “No, never! I don’t believe in beating anybody.” He said and I nodded apricating the tone in his voice.

                “Well Luci I think that that’s enough for tonight, would you allow me to show you to your room?” He said standing up and offering me a hand up. I nodded and took his hand, flying off the couch as he used to much pull to pull me off the couch. “Sorry, you’re lighter than your report said so I miss calculated.” He said I nodded. “It’s alright it’s fine.” I said noticing that he hadn’t let my hand go. He smiled and let my hand go walking towards the stairs. I followed him to a room that was fairly large with a plain white bed sheets on a black wood framed bed and grey wood floors and minimal decorations. There was also a black dresser with a mirror on it. “I hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberty of buying you some clothes that might fit. Although I wonder if they’ll fit if you weight in the file was wrong.” He mumbled to himself. “No, I don’t mind, thank you for everything Master Connor.” I said in the way I’ve heard other house slaves talk to their masters. “Call me Connor, unless I tell you otherwise. When we’re in this house we’re equals.” Connor said giving me a small smile at the end which I returned. “I’ll let you get settled in and go to sleep, good night Luci.” Connor said patting my shoulder in a very human way. “Night Connor.” I said watching him turn the hall to descend the steps. I walked into my new room and marveled at it. This was bigger than the shack my mom and I had shared for my entire life. I smiled and grabbed out some cotton pants and a long sleeve from the dresser. The cotton pants were heavy and a nice back color, and the long sleeve was a dark grey. I was cold and this got me warm. I dressed and laid down on my bed. It was gonna be a long life, but Connor seems very nice compared to what I could’ve been stuck with. It was with this though that I fell asleep into a dreamless sleep.

 

**Connor**

                I stood in the living room hearing her walk around and then flop onto her bed before finally not moving enough to the point where I was sure she was sleeping. Luci seemed to be a nervous person. She also doesn’t have much knowledge on what a house slave does, not that I’m going to have her do a lot of it unless she wants to, so she’s going off of what she’s seen and heard. So, I’m not surprised that she’s scared, and I will admit that I felt a sense of pity for her as I saw her jumping outside my front door trying to stay warm. When I opened the door and preformed a quick scan I saw that she was five foot and almost hypothermic, and also that she wasn’t given shoes before she left her old home. Looking at her in her Laborer clothes of shorts and a tank top I could see her tiny toned arms, I could see the bones of her back when I came from the kitchen with some hot chocolate. She looked so cute when she was trying the hot chocolate. But those were thoughts for later. Right now, she needs to gain weight. I’m sure over time she will gain more weight simply from doing less physical activity. I was so lost in my thought process that I nearly jumped when a message was received from North. “Like your new little toy?” She asked I shook my head. North was the whole reason humans had been reduced to slaves, to her this was their payback for everything they had done to androids. “Yes.” I replied before closing the conversation and getting up and extinguishing the fire. I walked down the hall past the kitchen to the room that served as my office. There I remained doing work until the sounds of pitter patter alerted me that she was awake.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Luci**

I woke up to find myself tangled in the blankets. I looked around and noticed the sun wasn’t up yet so this was my usual wake up time. I got up and stretched, I looked around before I saw a hair brush and what looked to be fancy hair ties, these had some stretch to them and I was used to using spare pieces of cloth. I brushed my brown hair into a low bun, my hair was wild in the morning. I put it down and began to look around my room. I found the door and exited. Connor didn’t say that I couldn’t be walking around and I wanted to know where things were so I didn’t have to ask him. Walking down the hallway there were two other bedrooms and a bathroom, all of which were barren for decoration. Then going down the hall back towards my room I walked into what was the largest bedroom I’d seen. The room had a bed that was facing the house’s large windows to the outside. I walked over to the window and looked around. “Woah this is beautiful.” I mumbled walking over to another door that led to a bathroom that was the largest so far. Then I opened another closet and found a bunch of dress shirts, ties, and Connor’s suit jackets. I blushed as I realized that I was snooping in his stuff. I closed the door softly and looked around the room to make sure he wasn’t in there I took one last look outside and then I dashed out of the room.

I walked down the stairs and noticed that the sun was rising but because of all the clouds no sunrises would be seen today. I walked around the living room that I sat in when I got there. I looked around and saw more than last night considering it was lighter out. I smiled and walked to a connected room and saw a large table with other seats to sit at. I walked around and found a room with a lot of machines in it and opening one found food. So, this was a nice kitchen. Back in the shack there wasn’t much of a kitchen just a bag to store dried goods, a pot, and the fire to cook. I looked out into the backyard that was covered in snow so there wasn’t much to see. I walked down the hall leaving the kitchen and opening every door I passed. One was an empty closet, the other a room that had clothes hanging in it, and finally I got to the last door and opened it. I almost slammed it shut with a quick sorry, but Connor had his head off to the side and what looked like the beginnings of a smile on his face. “Having fun exploring?” He asked leaning back in his chair. I nodded, “Yeah, I went in your room and I’m sorry I didn’t realize it was yours.” I said looking down afraid that my being in his room without his permission would make him angry. There was a heavy silence as he got up from his chair and walked over to stand in front of me. “I’m not angry. How were you supposed to know, I didn’t tell you were it was. Although I do appreciate your honesty.” Connor said smiling at me when I looked back up at him. His smile made me feel better and I gave him one in return.

“Now let’s get you some breakfast. Do you like anything in particular?” Connor asked I shook my head. “I’m not a big breakfast person, can I just have some toast?” I asked and Connor looked confused for a moment. “You need more caloric intake.” He responded. I shook my head, “I’ll eat a bigger lunch and dinner. Eating too much in the morning makes me sick.” I told him he nodded. “Alright that is agreeable.” He said and I moved to let him pass me and go to the kitchen. I followed him and sat down on a chair that was facing the counter and watched him make toast. It didn’t take long for Connor to put a plate of toast with something smeared on it, something shinny. “Connor what’s the shiny stuff called?” I asked him as I put my tongue on the shiny part. Connor looked like he was about to laugh when he answered, “It’s called butter, it’s used to enhance the flavor and also is used to make things not stick in cooking.” Connor said and I nodded the butter tasted good so I ate the toast without complaint. “Thank you, and sorry for the stupid question. There are a lot of things here that I don’t know the name of. Back home when we said toast we just meant toasted bread, I had no idea people put stuff on it!” I said with a smile Connor returned it and nodded. “Yes, I suppose I hadn’t thought about your level of education. What is it might I ask?” He asked I nodded. “Yeah most of my expertise is in moving large construction vehicles, I can read some, math forget it, and my word choices for a setting like this is limited.” I responded he nodded his LED flickering it yellow then back to blue. “Alright then, something to work on. Is there anything you want to do today?” He asked I shook my head there was a pause.

“Connor why are you-” I was cut off by a chime of the front door. Connor’s LED flickered to yellow, red, and finally back to blue. “Luci I’m going to have you answer the door and call me Master Connor when this android enters.” Connor said moving from the counter towards the living room I rushed to follow. Connor went and sat down on the couch and I walked over to the front door. I opened the door looked up at the face of a woman I recognized. North, current leader of the android. “Hi wel-” slap, “Don’t talk to me slave. How’s it going Connor still breaking in your new toy?” North said going from a scolding tone to a happy tone bounding over to the couch Connor was sitting on. I kept the door opened and tried not to cry, I saw another slave standing outside in the cold. “Let him stand outside slave. He knows he’s in trouble and is saving me the trouble of doing it myself.” North said looking back and me looking out at the door towards the fellow slave. I nodded and closed the door, offering the other slave a smile which they didn’t seem to notice. “You didn’t answer Connor.” North teased as I came to stand behind Connor. “She’s making progress, although a barrier has come up from her lack of education. But, that shall be corrected in due time.” He said sounding cold. “Well it’s better than her having some handicap that couldn’t be corrected right?” She said talking about me as if I wasn’t there.

“Actually, have you gotten to use her yet?” North asked I paled. “No.” Connor said simply North smirked before turning to me. “Slave come stand here and strip. We want to see what you look like.” North said with a sick smile on her face. I walked around the couch to stand in front of them. “Well go on.” She said I looked at Connor he was meeting my gaze without any emotions that I saw earlier in his gaze. I looked down and with shaky hands took off my shirt revealing a plain black bra, then I took off my pants leaving me in my plain black panties. It was then North jumped off the couch and walked up to me. “No more, I want Connor to get to see the rest by himself. Back to where you were, leave your clothes off though.” North said I nodded, it was freezing in the house without my clothes on. The next half hour was filled with North and Connor talking, it was mostly just North and I don’t think Connor wanted her there.

“Alright, I better get going. I have a few meetings to attend to, bye Connor I’ll be seeing you soon.” North said waving as she passed me. Then her footsteps stopped and I held my breath. Then a sudden hot sting on my ass from her smacking it drawing out a strangled cry, “Aren’t you supposed to see me out idiot.” North said sneering at me. I nodded and walked ahead of her, opening the door and doing a slight bow. As soon as I heard her car leave the drive way I turned around and saw Connor holding my clothes out to me with his eyes closed. I took them wordlessly and put them on. Then when he opened his eyes I wrapped him in a hug. His arms flew into the air for a split second before settling on by body. “I’m sorry.” Connor said I shook my head. “It’s not your fault, it’s ok…my ass really hurts though.” I giggled I felt Connor chuckle. “Yes, I will admit that I’m surprised no bones broke with as hard as she hit you.” Connor said we stayed like this for a little while before we parted. “What would you like to do?” Connor asked me and I shrugged. “I don’t know, whatever you think would be a good use of time.” I said Connor’s LED went yellow before going back to blue. “How about some classes. We could make a cake. That could cover three things math, cooking, and reading, with the added bonus of increasing your caloric intake.” Connor said with a smile, I just looked at him. “Connor what’s a cake?” I asked he paused. “It’s a dessert that humans usually make for special occasions such as a wedding or birthday.” Connor said walking towards the kitchen, me following without being told to. “Ok, what do they taste like?” I asked Connor shrugged. “I don’t know, I believe your taste receptors would pick up that it’s sweet due to the compounds that comprise it.” He said I nodded I stood in the kitchen watching as Connor walked around getting out what was needed. While he did that I started walking around the kitchen asking Connor the names of things. I didn’t have any of this vocabulary. There was a counter, microwave, coffee maker, stove, sink, and paper towel rolls. All of these new words blew my mind, there was so much out there I didn’t know. “I’ll write all the words out for you later so you know what they’re spelled like. Now, here’s the cake recipe. Can you read step one to me?”

**Connor**

I handed her the tablet with instructions on how to make a cake. I wasn’t sure how much of it she would be able to read. “Heat something to 350?” She said more like a question looking up to me for confirmation. I nodded, “Correct, that something is the oven it is a part of the stove.” I said going over and showing her how to do it. “Alright next instruction.” I said giving her a smile for encouragement, she nodded with a small smile. She looked at the next instruction for a while which allowed me to look at the bruise forming on her face from her slap from North. Had I known she was coming I would’ve had Luci upstairs pretending to be asleep. I was snapped out of my thought process by Luci’s voice. “Something one cup white…something and ½ cup…butt-er.” She said I nodded. “Mix one cup white sugar and ½ cup butter. Come here and I’ll show you how to do it.” I said showing her how to do everything. She was looking at what I was doing with wide eyes like a child.

The rest of cake making went like that her not knowing some of the words. I tried not to laugh when she said floor instead of flour, but I did save the moment to memory. Before long I smiled as I watched her put the cake in the oven. “Now we’ll cheat out and just add some premade frosting.” I said and she nodded putting the dirty dishes in the sink like I told her had to be done. Luci had a neutral look on her face for a moment before she looked troubled and her stress level rose slightly. “Hey Connor, what did North mean by did you have me yet…well I think I know, but do you…” She trailed off, reasonable concern I supposed. “Do I make every human in my care have sexual relations with me? No. In fact most of my relationships have been platonic. You should also know that I don’t stop humans in my care from having children.” I told her and her stress went down significantly. I expected her to turn away and go back upstairs but she surprised me by surging forward to hug me for the second time today. “Connor you’re super nice.” Luci said burying her face into my chest. I smiled for a moment and wrapped my arm around her. “Thank you Luci, I think you’re nice too.” I said resting my head on top of hers. After a while Luci let go and I took her hand and led her to the TV. Turning it on I found a personal favorite show of mine that ended decades before I was created, Forensic Files. I sat on the couch and Luci came to sit next to me. “What’s this?” She asked. “It’s a television show about people using science to solve crimes.” I said she nodded and leaned back on the couch. “What’s a television show, and what’s science?” She asked and so went the rest of the day. Taking breaks for pulling out the cake, lunch, and dinner. Finally, it was 11:24 and Luci’s eyes began to close. I only really noticed when three minutes later I felt her body pressing up against mine signaling that she had fallen asleep. We did cover a lot today, she has more to learn than I thought. I looked down at her with a smile, moving some hair out of her face before moving to pick her up. I carried her bridal style with ease up the stairs. I gingerly placed her on her bed smiling at the look she made when the warmth of my body left her. I covered her with blankets before leaving. I went back down to my office. There was more work to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

  

                                                               

**Lucille**

I woke up and looked around. There wasn’t much light out so that told me that it was late. I looked around before sitting up. I looked around at the room and thought about how I came up here, all I remembered was that I fell asleep while Connor was talking about mitochondria. I just looked back down were my head was and decided that I wasn’t sleepy enough anymore. I got up and walked around going to the bathroom before heading downstairs. I walked down into the living room and found a…tablet? Yeah that’s what Connor said it was called. I picked up the tablet and started trying to read the various things in it. A lot of the words I couldn’t read, I began to get frustrated that I didn’t know. I looked up from where I was laying in the dark room through the window and saw the moon more than half way down in the sky. I looked at the sight for a moment before going back to reading. Or well trying to anyway. It was quiet for a while before I heard footsteps, “Luci? It’s late, why aren’t you sleeping?” I heard Connor say I looked up from over the couch. “Um, I’m not tired.” I said looking at him he put his head to the side, his LED flashing yellow before walking over to me. “You should be, your body is showing signs of exhaustion. Were you cold?” He asked walking to stand above me, leaning on the back of the couch. “No, I just woke up, and decided that I wasn’t tired. It happens a lot.” I said he nodded his LED flashing yellow and then blue. “Well you should try it’s only 3:54 in the morning. Lots of time before daylight.” He said I shrugged going back to my reading struggle. “How well are you reading that?” Connor said I shook my head. “Not good, I don’t know what this is about. I don’t know half the words in here.” I said holding it up a bit Connor smiled and took it from me. “Here sit up I’ll read it to you. That way you can understand more.” Connor said going back to page one, I groaned but shifted and leaned up against his arm looking as he read the article that was about how the CO2 emissions of the Earth had sharply decreased after the android revolution. After a while Connor when to the next article and then the next. I looked at the words as he read them, trying to commit them to memory, even if I wasn’t sure what they meant. After the 7th article I felt myself getting tired again, I heard Connor chuckle as he shifted to look at me. “There now you’re tired.” He said sounding proud of himself, I registered at he picked me up and put me in bed, the minute he let me go I began to feel very cold. Connor put the blankets over me and gave my hair a light touch before going out of my room silently.

Next time I woke up it was morning. I looked and saw the sun out full force through the blinds. I got up and showered picking pants that were more form fitting but cotton and black and matched it with a dark grey long sleeve shirt because I was still cold. I walked out of my room and down to the kitchen. On the counter there was toast and water, next to it there was an audio message left for me on the tablet. “Good morning Luci, if you’re hearing this then you woke up before I could come home. Sorry I got called out to do a quick job for North. I’ll be back by lunch you can do whatever you want read, lessons, TV, or sleep more. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you when I left, I didn’t want to wake you. Enjoy your day and stay inside, be home soon. Love, Connor” I looked at the message, alongside it there was a version of what Connor was saying in writing. Going to the next part was the words Connor had told me that he would write down for me so I could have a copy to learn from. I smiled and ate my toast as I read through the silence. After I ate I did some of the preconstructed lessons, most of it was reading which Connor had told me would be our focus until I understood 85% of what I was reading. So, it was going to be a while.

Connor was home before I finished the last lesson for the day. I set the tablet down as he entered the kitchen seeing me sit on one of the metal stools. “Good afternoon, how are you Luci? Sorry I couldn’t be here this morning.” Connor said setting down a bag in the doorway. “It’s fine Connor you have a job, nothing you can do about it, and fine I was just finishing the last lesson for the day.” I said gesturing towards the tablet. “Oh, which one is it?” Connor asked stepping to look over my shoulder. “The science vocabulary one.” I said looking up at him, he smiled. “My report tells me you’re going great, keep it up and soon you’ll have no daily lessons.” Connor said patting my shoulder I smiled in response. “Yeah that’s the goal right, catch me up to speed with everyone else.” I said laughing lightly. “Correct.” Connor said sitting on the stool next to me. He pulled out a tablet of his own and began what I thought was his work on the tablet. I went back to my lesson and finished it, I looked over at Connor and he seemed to be intensely focused on whatever the tablet was about, his LED was even yellow to prove it. I went back to mine and found the books section and found a children’s book to read to myself. After an hour Connor looked up from his tablet and looked at me. “Luci it is around lunch time are you hungry?” Connor asked I shook my head invested it the book I was reading about eggs that were green for some reason. “Connor, why are the eggs and ham green?” I asked he looked at me with a confused look on his face till he saw what I was reading. “Oh, that’s just a book for young children, it’s not meant to be taken literally.” Connor said I nodded in understanding and went back to reading the book in silence.

More time passed and I was reading a book about puppies in a store window that a child wanted to buy when Connor spoke up again. “Luci are you sure you’re not hungry?” Connor asked I paused before nodding again. “Yeah, I’m just not hungry.” I said it was no big deal it happened all the time. “Luci I would like you to try and eat something. It doesn’t have to be huge.” Connor said with a small smile after putting a bookmark on what part I was on I responded. “I guess.” I said with a shrug putting the tablet down. Connor hopped off the stool and walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a jar filled with brown stuff. “This is called peanut butter, many humans like it, and I think you will too. I’ll just make you a simple sandwich if you’re ok with that?” Connor asked and I nodded watching him grab two slices of bread and then putting the peanut butter on them he handed me the sandwich and a glass of milk. “There you go.” Connor said putting the dishes in the sink. I looked at it and poked it. When Connor had his back turned I poked my tongue out and licked the peanut butter. I must have misjudged how long Connor would have his back to mine because when I looked up Connor was laughing. “You’re too cute.” He said and my face turned beat red. I liked the taste and ate the sandwich and drank the milk. After I was done. I hopped off the stool and put the dishes in the sink and wiped my mouth with a paper towel. “Thank you, Connor.” I said although now I felt so sluggish and disgusting for eating when I wasn’t hungry, but it was worth it to see the smile on Connor’s face after I ate. “No problem Luci, I’m happy you ate. Now I have to go to my office, I’ll be in there if you need me.” Connor said I nodded and he walked into his office. I waited till he was gone to rush to the bathroom upstairs where he couldn’t hear me to puke out my food. It’s not that I didn’t like it, it was good going down. I just couldn’t keep it down. I held my hair back as I puked. I was so caught up in puking that I didn’t hear Connor open the door to the bathroom. I only noticed he was there when I felt him take my hair from me and hold it back for me, grabbing a couple of strands I’d neglected. At some point Connor had put a hand on my back and began to rub soothing circles on my back. Eventually I went down to painful dry heaves, which after starting them soon stopped. Finally, I was just resting my head on the toilet edge.

I lifted my head taking the wet paper towel Connor handed to me and cleaning around my mouth. I threw it away and flushed my half-digested food, finally I washed my hands before looking at Connor in the reflection in the mirror. Looking I couldn’t tell if he was mad or concerned. “Are you ok?” Connor asked, his voice betraying his concern. “Yeah.” I said looking back down to the sink. “Did you know you were going to vomit?” Connor asked I nodded. “I knew it was a possibility. I wasn’t hungry enough but I’d thought I’d try.” I said I felt Connor get closer, I tensed reminded for a moment of North, but I melted when I felt arms loop around my waist and a head resting on mine. “Thank you for trying, but if you think you’ll get sick like this again, just tell me and we can try other things to see what will bother your stomach the least. Ok?” Connor asked I nodded feeling my heart quicken at the closeness. We stayed like that for a moment until Connor let go. “Now let’s go back down stairs.” Connor said taking my hand and leading me down stairs he walked me to the couch and seated me next to him. Connor turned on Forensic Files again and I sat still for a minute before moving his arm and leaning against his chest, enjoying how close I got to be. He paused for a moment before resting his arm along my body.

**Connor**

I sat on the couch feeling Luci’s breathing become deeper as she fell asleep while resting against my side. I looked down and sure enough she was sleeping and grabbing a piece of my dress shirt as an anchor. I smiled and went to work doing what I was supposed to be doing in my office, but this was fine. My job was to help facilitate androids’ integration into our new society. It was difficult at times, many who hadn’t come into deviancy or without a system like Jericho where someone was still telling them what to do found trouble in making their own decisions. So, his job was to oversee this entire department. Luckily less and less androids were needing the help as time went on. Connor was in the process of checking up on Ralph when a message came across his screen. “Do you want your dog back?” it said Connor almost laughed just hearing the deadpan in the other android’s voice. “Yes, if you could drop him off Colin, around 5:00?” I sent back a smile forming on my face at the thought of Luci meeting my dog, Max. I selected the name off an old top 100 dog names and that one stuck out to me the most. “Make it in ten minutes, see you soon.” Colin messaged. I frowned but looked down at Luci. She had been resting for 45 minutes I was going to have to wake her up. I took my hand that rested on the curve of her waist and tapped her gently, “Luci wake up, time to wake up.” I said keeping my volume down a bit. Luci shifted grabbing my shirt tighter and burying her face into my side, I saved a video of it to my hard drive. “Luci you’re gonna meet someone new.” I said slightly louder and she looked up to me a fog in her eyes, she took her hand that was clutching my shirt and rubbed her eyes. “Oh, who?” She asked not getting off but just returning her hand to where it was on me. “It’s an upgraded version of myself, his name is Colin and his human’s name is Jeffery, but he’ll just have you call him Jeff. Colin was taking care of my dog Max for me while I got you used to my home, but it seems like Max was too much for Colin to take care of so Max is coming home early.” I said she nodded. “What’s a dog, like I’ve seen pictures of them because of lessons, but what are they?” She asked I smiled, this was going to be fun. “You’ll see.” I said tightening my grip on her waist slightly for reassurance. She smiled back before her expression changing to one of fear, “Is Colin like North?” She asked I shook my hand and pulled her closer to me. “No, and thankfully people like North are few and far between in the people I keep connections with.” I said she rested her head on my shoulder which was now closer to her because I pulled her up. “Ok that’s good.” She said with a small smile.

**Luci**

I enjoyed the moment with Connor until I heard the front door open and I jumped when someone yelled “Connor!” Connor smiled and rolled his head back yelling “Colin!” At that the footsteps changed towards our direction. Connor and I got up to greet the guests. As soon as we stood up Connor was knocked back into the couch by a giant ball of fur. “Hello Max, how are you! Yes, how are you?” Connor said in a funny voice, like the one someone would address a baby with, petting the dog. “Hello I’m Colin, you are?” said a man that was taller than Connor and scarier he held out his hand I walked up to him and shook it, “Lucille, call me Luci though.” I said seeing someone behind Colin I waved and he waved return. The man turned to look at Colin as if asking a question and Colin nodded the man grabbing my hand and running to the dining room. “H-h-hi.” He stuttered I smiled, “Hi I’m Luci, what’s your name?” I asked he smiled, “Jeff.” He said I nodded and them Jeff and I began talking for what must have been an hour. Jeff told me all about Colin, and all their cats back home and how the dog was tormenting the cats. Then he asked me what it was like to live with Connor and I answered honestly, and I asked him the same in return. Apparently, Colin and Jeff are romantic with each other, but Colin is much like Connor in how he treats humans. Then we got on the subject of North and he talked about his experiences her, and what other androids that might come over that I want to be careful of angering. While I was talking to him about where I came from I noticed Colin and Connor standing in the door way looking satisfied with themselves. I finished my sentence and then said hi prompting Jeff to look and do the same. “Well it was nice for you to have us over Connor, but Jeff and I should get home. I’ll be seeing you two soon.” Colin said walking and waiting for Jeff to say good bye to me. “Bye Luci, see you soon!” He said waving and walking over to Colin grabbing his hand as they walked. I waved as they let themselves out.

“Jeff likes you, he doesn’t usually talk to anyone that much.” Connor said coming up behind the dining chair I was sitting on. I looked at him looking straight up at him seeing the small smile that was on his face. “Can I pet Max?” I asked and Connor’s smile bloomed and he nodded offering his hand. “Of course, come here.” He said grabbing my hand and walking with me to the living room where the dog was resting on a bed that I hadn’t noticed before. “Here sit down and let it smell your hand.” He said and I did letting the big dog sniff my tiny hand. “Now pet him.” Connor said and I did not bother to hold the giggle that came out because of how silky and soft the dog felt. Max looked at me and then laid back down. I petted him for a little bit longer before finally letting him go and getting up to look at Connor sitting on the couch looking satisfied. “What should we make for dinner?” I asked seeing Connor light up as I asked. “We could make pizza.” He said I nodded. “I don’t know what that is but I’ll try it.” I said getting up and standing next to Connor who had gotten up when I mentioned food. Connor smiled and we went to the kitchen to make pizza. We made what is called a cheese pizza and I thought it tasted good and I was really hungry so I ate more than half, which pleased Connor as we put the leftovers in the fridge. We then settled on to the couch and watched more Forensic Files.

                “Hey Connor when I go to bed can you read to me tonight?” I asked from my position against his side he looked down at me and smiled, “Of course.” He said kissing the top of my head I blushed and looked back at the TV screen. This boy was going to be the death of me.

                Finally, it was time for bed and I went upstairs to change and when I was done Connor came into the room with a tablet. I hopped under the covers and Connor joined I laid in the area between his shoulder and his arm. I saw him open the book. “So, I’ve chosen a novel based on the difficulty of the plot and how enjoyable you might find it.” Connor said looking down to me. I nodded, “Ok let’s go.” I said resting my arm that wasn’t pinned between Connor and I across his stomach. “When the city of Ember was just built and not yet inhabited, the chief builder and the assistant builder, both of them weary, sat down to speak of the future…”

**Connor**

I read the book up until Luci fell asleep. She seemed to enjoy it and I smiled, I let her sleep with her arms around me. I put the tablet to the side and turned to face her and put an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to me as I moved into standby mode. This was nice.

                                   


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry for this cringy lemon. And also a time jump, cringe and enjoy!

                                                                                Chapter 4

**Luci**

                It took about a month for me to get through all the lessons I needed to function on a day to day basis. Eventually Connor and I settled into a routine everyday of wake up, eat something light, take Max out for a walk this was an activity that both him and I usually did unless his work needed him, then come back Connor does some work and I read until lunch, eat lunch, play with Max in the back yard, Connor goes back to work and I find something to keep myself busy, then we meet up for dinner, then cuddle till it’s time to go to bed and he reads to me. I rarely wake up in the middle of the night since Connor and I sleep together now. Even when I do it’s nice to just listen to Connor’s pump beat.

                It was dinner time and Connor watched me attempt to cook chicken, Connor had started letting me try to cook on my own. I wasn’t that good at it, I burned almost every thing I made. “Connor do you enjoy my cooking struggles?” I said with a laugh seeing him coming behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. “I will admit that I find it amusing.” Connor said resting his head on mine as I cooked the chicken. He must’ve had his eyes closed as I let out a yell when a part of my inner arm touched the part of the pan closer to me as I was trying to move the chicken and my arm got too low and touched the pan because he jumped and his grip on me got tighter. “Luci!” He said in a worried tone spinning me around to look at my arm. He paused scanning me, before his grip on my armed loosened. “It’s just a first-degree burn.” He said a sigh of relief escaping him. He turned to the sink grabbing a paper towel and wetting it before putting it on the hot piece of skin. “Thanks Connor.” I said getting on my tip toes to kiss Connor, he smiled meeting me halfway. “I’m just glad it wasn’t worse.” Connor said taking the tongs from me. “But in any case, I shall finish dinner preparations tonight.” Connor said smirking as he turned his attention to the stove. I smiled hopping on the counter watching him go around the kitchen pulling out more than I planned to do, but he was the better cook. Every time he passed me he sneaked a kiss from me. Finally, after about 20 kisses Connor had made dinner and some left over for tomorrow. “Thank you, Connor.” I said as I readied myself to hop off the counter, but before I could Connor slid me closer to him sliding himself between my legs which were very exposed thanks to my skirt while keeping me on the counter. “You know there is another way to thank me.” Connor said I blushed, Connor and I had been talking for a while about having sex and what we were ok and not ok with doing. I felt Connor brushing his hands along the outside of my legs slowly. “Hm is that so…maybe when I eat I’ll think about the proper way to thank you.” I said adjusting his tie as I spoke before resting my hands on his chest and using the height the counter provided me kissed him on the lips. I felt him smile and his hands shifted to grab my waist and set me down on the ground the kiss breaking when I touched the ground.

                I walked over eating my dinner while Connor took out Max and played with him as I cleaned up. Finally, I poked my head outside, “Hey Connor come upstairs in like five minutes ok!” I said hearing an “Ok!” From outside, I smiled running upstairs to get myself ready. I ran upstairs and made sure I was clean enough for this kind of activity, and then I pulled my hair out of it’s pony tail and looked at myself in the mirror. “It’s going to be fine, I love Connor and he loves me and would never do anything to hurt me.” I said nodding when I felt good enough I walked to the window to look at the view as I heard a knock on the door. “May I come in?” Connor said I smiled, Connor and I had both agreed to make the first time the most normal, before we explored other things. “Yes.” I said looking outside I heard Connor’s footsteps and the door close behind him as he walked behind me grabbing me by the waist, his head was on top of mine when he asked me, “Are you ready? If you ever get uncomfortable we can stop.” Connor said and I nodded. “Say it.” He said his voice going deeper and I shivered. “Yes Connor, I’m ready.” I said feeling him kiss down my neck, I fought a gasp at the new sensation. I felt Connor’s had move down to the bottom of my dress sliding up to fondle my bud as he went under my bra. I gasped when I felt him pinch it. I felt him slow so I gave him some encouragement, “Yes Connor.” I said surprised by how breathy it sounded to me. I didn’t have time to think about it as Connor renewed his efforts tenfold. Eventually I spun around to face Connor, he looked down at me with lust in his eyes that reflected my own as I began to undo his tie and take off his shirt. As soon as I was done Connor slipped my dress over my head, and guided me over to the bed, he leaned me back and kissed my collar bone that was still protruding obnoxiously from my body, I’d been putting on some weight but not enough.

                Before long I felt something hard press at me through my panties. “Connor please.” I panted feeling hot all over, he stopped to look up at me, “I want you.” I said he nodded and began sliding his fingers between my folds. I moaned as I enjoyed the feeling. Sure, I’d done this to myself before, but I was nicer having someone else do it. After a while Connor decided that I was prepared enough as he shimmied out of his pants and boxer briefs and pressed himself into me with want. I left out a cry as he put himself inside to the hilt. “Sorry, I-” He began but I cut him off. “It’s ok, just start moving.” I panted feeling myself become un bearably warm at the feeling of pressure; now wanting to feel movement. “Please.” I moaned and Connor was quick to comply. He grabbed on to my hips keeping me in place and he pounded in between my folds. His pace was quick as I felt myself cum and released a cry, Connor just grunted into the feeling his member still hard. I moaned at Connor got faster, his thrusts became more erratic as he put a hand down in between him and I to get me to finish with him again. And Connor came first with a low moan as his thrusts becoming slow as the feeling of him cumming along with the hand between us getting me to cum again for the second time.

                After a moment of just panting between Connor and I he slipped out and I whined at the feeling of emptiness that followed it. “Are you ok?” Connor said sounding normal. I on the other hand was breathless, “Yeah, I feel good. Are you ok?” I asked feeling the result of our activity slide down my thigh, making them sticky. “Oh, better than ok.” Connor said with a smile as he petted the side of my body. “You’re starting to put on some weight, you’re ten pounds heavier than when you got here.” Connor said his hands drifting down to where he grabbed me. “Those will bruise, I’m sorry.” He said sounding sad I smiled giving him a quick kiss. “Connor it’s fine I like it. I told you rough was ok.” I said putting my hand over his as it rested on top of his finger tip shaped little bruises. He smiled and it was silent for a while as we both relaxed and cooled down. “Connor, I love you.” I said looking him in the eye seeing him smile. “I love you too Luci.” Connor said moving to bring me closer and kiss me. I smiled as we separated resting my head on his chest closing my eyes and falling asleep Connor going into standby mode as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this title and summary is probably going to change, but for now it works. 
> 
> Well thank you for reading and please leave a comment and a kudos :)


End file.
